


hand in hand 11

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	hand in hand 11

Hand in Hand（SJ）11

11

1997年.冬

大野智已经坐在画室里听着樱井翔跟他叨念一下早晨了，如果不是他现在手里这幅画已经画完要去拿新的画纸，他真的不想搭理这个人。

“翔君，你买好了机票这件事情你已经念叨了一个星期了，离圣诞假期还有一周我也知道了，准备给家里人惊喜我也知道了，现在，你是不是该去参加训练了？”

樱井翔熟门熟路的从柜子里帮大野智取出画纸来递给他，又一屁股坐在了凳子上，“尼桑，我可是四五年都没回去过了。”

自从13岁来到西班牙，除了当年夏天大野家回国故地重游他跟着回去之外，樱井翔一直没回过家，在俱乐部梯队里从Infantil B队一直到现在未满17岁就被升到Juvenil A队，整整四年时间他都一直一个人待在这边，15岁那年也从一直借住的大野家搬出来住进了俱乐部的宿舍，在整个梯队了也是出了名的训练狂人。

其实以大野家的家境来说资助他并非难事，大野夫妇也一直把樱井翔当做第二个儿子来看待，当年樱井翔执意要搬出去的时候大野妈妈还很难过来着。但是包括大野智在内的一家人也都明白樱井翔是个自尊心有多强的小孩，他宁可在训练之余咬着牙去打工也不会愿意接受他们给的零花钱的。想到这里，大野智又忍不住要提醒两句。

“等你回来了就记得把打工的地方辞掉哦，不是说马上就要给预备队选人嘛，这可不是分心的时候。”

“知道啦尼桑你不要一直念我，这么重要的事情我会记得的。不说了埃尔南德斯在等我了，我去训练了，记得晚上我请你吃饭。”

埃尔南德斯是樱井翔在俱乐部认识的第一个人，比樱井翔大一岁比他早两年来到青训营，同年同日生让两个人在认识最初很快就成为了朋友，现在两个人都在青年A队踢球。今天樱井翔清早从宿舍跑到大野家来，埃尔南德斯就跟他约好在训练场的路口见面一起去训练。

“好我知道了，路上小心。”看着樱井翔拎着书包风风火火的跑出去，大野智忍不住笑起来。满16岁之后樱井翔才能在外面找到兼职，从过了16岁生日到现在也攒了一小笔钱，估计是清楚如果说要请自己自己爸妈去吃饭他们是决计不肯让樱井翔掏钱的，所以樱井翔三令五申不许自己跟父母讲，又再三强调要自己找贵一点的餐厅。想到这里大野智摇摇头，这家伙啊，夏天升入青年A队之后那些工资都攒来买这次圣诞假期的往返机票了，估计也没少给父母弟弟其他亲人朋友准备礼物，这会儿请自己吃饭的钱估计都是打工赚的钱里剩下来的，俱乐部再管吃住他那么大一个人平时也不可能没点花销的。

大野智想，这次圣诞假期就用自己的零用钱买部手机作为礼物送给翔君吧。

樱井翔裹着身上印着队徽的大衣走过好几条街道后，果然看到站在街口望向这边的埃尔南德斯，对方显然也看到了自己，朝他招了招手。

“翔你这个时间点卡的，说是几点到，前后差不过两分钟。”

“那当然了，让你等回头又得念我，走啦不想被队长嘟囔迟到吧？”

“卡洛斯还没这个胆子嘟囔我呢，不过我从宿舍过来听说教练有事找你，到了训练场你先过去一趟吧。”

不过对于教练找樱井翔有什么事情，埃尔南德斯也不清楚，他跟樱井翔住一个宿舍，教练的助理到宿舍找了人，他本来想多问两句的，结果对方似乎很不愿意多说的样子没见到人就走了。樱井翔也一头雾水，快放假的时间点教练找他能有什么事情，难不成他今年决定回家真的让人惊讶到教练都要问两句了？

然而等待他的却是一个让人难以接受的事实。

“翔，我们都知道你很出色，但是欧足联决定的事情我们也很无奈，你看也就是一年多，我们会帮你找到在日本合适的俱乐部，虽然不能写在纸面上，但是私底下会约定好等你成年就由我们付违约金把你带回来。”

相处了大半年的教练苦口婆心的劝解并没有让樱井好受一些，欧足联这个非欧洲户籍未成年球员不得在与欧洲球队签约的条例他之前听说过，甚至也和队友聊到过，但是原本他觉得以欧足联那帮官老爷办事效率再加上这件事情牵扯的各方利益，这件事情总不至于落在自己头上，却没想到这么快就落实实施，更没想到俱乐部这么快就找他谈话。

话说的很好听，但是谁知道一年之后会是什么样的情况，本土俱乐部是不是愿意放人，俱乐部是不是会回收他，都完全是未知数。他不觉得他比同队里任何一个欧洲国籍的队友差，自己的未来也一直是非常明确且光明的，凭什么他就要遭遇这样的事情？

进入俱乐部梯队以来樱井翔第一次非身体原因的缺席了训练，埃尔南德斯和卡洛斯两个人在训练里也难得的因为不专心被教练点名批评，训练结束的时候两个人也没在宿舍里找到这个家伙。

大野智再三确认了时间，距离他跟樱井翔约定好的时间已经过去了半个小时对方还没有来，以樱井翔守时的习惯来说这几乎是不可能发生的事情。

因为樱井翔没有手机，大野智一般找他不是打给埃尔南德斯就是打给他打工的餐厅，总能找得到人，这个办法这次却失效了，这个平日里几乎是几点一线生活非常单纯的家伙此刻像是故意躲着大家一样，谁也不知道他到底在哪里。

“埃尔南德斯，卡洛斯，不然你们先回宿舍吧，我回家联系我爸妈让他们也去找找看，都这个点了你们也不能在外面乱晃了。”平日里几个年轻人年纪都相近也都能玩儿在一起，大野知道宿舍是有门禁的，眼看着天色一点点暗下来，他心里也越发着急起来，毕竟也才18.9岁，一慌乱就想到要求助父母来解决问题。

“不行，翔他肯定不愿意伯父伯母也跟着一起担心，门禁什么的我们翻墙也能回去，主要还是要想想他到底会在哪里？不然我们沿着训练场到你家和到餐厅的路再找一遍？”年龄最长的卡洛斯否定了大野的方案，身为队长的他很清楚樱井翔是个什么脾气，本身他心情就已经很糟了他们可不能再添乱，能在其他人都不知道的情况下找到人安抚他是最好的。

“这也可以，我们分头行动。”

“这两条路你们去找，我想起一个地方他可能会去。”埃尔南德斯来不及跟另外两个人解释他的猜想，拔腿就往自己想到的地方跑去。渐渐黑下来的道路上只有偶尔的车辆经过，温度也越来越低，他却跑得浑身是汗。很快这个城市的地标性建筑、他们主队的球场就出现在他眼前，埃尔南德斯绕着球场走了两遍，还是没能找到樱井翔的身影，垂头丧气打算放弃的他在转过身的时候突然想起来他们以前来这里参观学习的时候两个人曾经发现的可以偷溜进去的地方。

埃尔南德斯屏住呼吸在黑暗里小心翼翼的前行，走到球场内部的时候才有了不甚明晰的路灯照下来的灯光，他大着胆子叫了好几声，在以为自己猜错的时候终于得到了回应。

“你这家伙还真的在这里。”

“……也亏得你找得到。”樱井翔窝在一个小小的角落里，埃尔南德斯靠着手机小小的光亮摸索了半天才找到他。

埃尔南德斯先联系了另外两个人给他们报了平安，才把手机收进兜里挨着樱井翔坐了下来，埃尔南德斯也不知道该开口说什么，安慰的话无论如何也说不出口，两个人沉默了半晌，还是樱井翔先开了口。

“一路跑过来肯定特别急吧，你看你头发衣服乱的，不知道还以为你跟谁打架去了。”

“你小子还好意思说，有什么事情非要一个人躲起来，这么晚了怎么能不担心你？”

樱井翔反而笑起来，他在好朋友面前一直是个开朗的个性，时常笑得前仰后合的被吐槽说笑声魔性，这样只勾起嘴角的浅笑却见得少。“我知道，好多年前我也这样过，也是这个时间点也是冬天，没头苍蝇似的在路上跑着找人，最后才在一个小花园里找到了我弟弟。”

埃尔南德斯没见过樱井翔的弟弟，只看过自己室友视作珍宝摆在床头的全家福，照片里最小的孩子长得圆滚滚的特别可爱。他们这个年纪的孩子和父母的关系总是有些微妙，樱井翔却是个特例，越洋电话很贵，他就时常写信回去，父母寄来的信也都特别仔细的收起来。

“那时候他才两三岁吧，因为跟家里赌气一个人爬进灌木丛里，最后钻进水泥管里被杂物挂住了脚。”樱井翔摊开手来给埃尔南德斯看他右手掌心上那条伤疤，“这就是那时候为了把他拉出来留下的伤疤，当时不觉得疼，缝了针麻醉劲儿过去之后钻心的疼，我那时候浑身上下到处是擦伤，医生都说这小孩儿真能忍疼，我哪里是不疼，只不过害怕喊了疼父母就不让我踢球才一直咬着牙忍着。”

埃尔南德斯没说话，眼眶却有点发热，他知道樱井的弟弟比他小八岁，也就是那时候樱井翔也才十岁左右，自己也算是从小不让父母操心的孩子了，可是要比起樱井翔的早熟，他是比不过的。

“埃尔南德斯，我一直没跟你说过吧，其实我父母不是我的亲生父母。”樱井翔从来是不爱提起这些事情的，但是现下他却很想倾诉出来。

“六岁之前我是在我亲生父母家里的，我妈很不喜欢我，我爸又整天忙得不在家，我小时候唯一的乐趣就是爸爸送我的足球，不管我妈怎么对待我了，不管在学校怎么被人欺负了，踢足球的时候总是可以忘记这些特别快乐的。后来到了现在的家里，爸爸妈妈给我报了专门的培训学校让我踢球，认识了坂本教练和田先生，和田先生又把我带来了这里，我知道我平时好胜心很重。可是埃尔南德斯，”樱井翔看向身侧的好友，声音里难得的带上了颤抖，“我的生活里只有家人和足球，我亲生母亲不要我的时候我还有足球，可是我是丢下了家人来到这里的，现在连足球也要抛弃我了么？”

当年他答应小润回家之后要一起去野营，可是那句话说出口的时候就只是一个谎言，虽然爸妈没跟他说起过，可是这么些年过去了，也许他在现在的小润心里只是一个模糊的在远方不回家的哥哥的印象。这是他为了留在这里付出的东西，可现在因为一纸禁令他就要被迫离开这里，他怎么能接受得了。

“翔，足球永远不会抛弃你。”埃尔南德斯沉默了许久，拍了拍樱井翔的后背，“你担心的或许有道理，俱乐部梯队竞争激烈，你回了日本能不能再回来是未知数，所以你就放弃了？这可不是我认识的樱井翔。你看看你现在站在哪里，这里承载了多少冠军和荣誉，你觉得你没资格站在这里么？”

埃尔南德斯硬拉着樱井翔站起身来。

“我可是一定会站在这里比赛的，回去也就一年的时间，你小子可不要落后我太多。”

樱井翔被他热血的样子逗得笑起来，伸了个懒腰看向远方的灯光，一股脑的倾诉过后已经让他感觉轻松了许多。

“谁落后谁可真说不定，不要我回来的时候你还没升到预备队，那可就丢人了。”

两个人在空无一人的球场上打闹了起来，没一会儿就有一道亮光精准的打在两个人身上——得意忘形的后果就是两个人都忘记了他们两个人现在是溜进了球场，这些动静足够惊动球场的管理员了，青年队里最受瞩目也最守纪律的两个人生平第一次并排把检讨贴在告示板上，可没少被卡洛斯为首的队友们笑话。

“东西都带好了？落地了记得报平安。你也是，非不告诉父母，还得一个人坐轻轨回家。”

大野一家和几个关系好的队友都来机场送别樱井翔，大野妈妈不放心的来回叮嘱着，樱井翔只是乖巧的点着头，然后跟每一个人都一一拥抱，埃尔南德斯落在最后。

“你等着，我肯定会回来的。”

“好，我们等你回来。”

tbc.

————————————

这两个名字听的耳熟会心一笑，不知道就当做是虚构人物就好。  
还有个事，最初开始写的时候我是在J联赛里随便挑了一个刚开始成绩不错的球队写的，谁知道上期VS岚XGG居然自爆在读売的足球学校里呆过（是说让我惊奇的是他居然真的有上过职业足球俱乐部的足球学校，是不是没加入J家的话说不定真的去踢球了hhhh


End file.
